


Mukha mo 🥊

by Qingxiu_Flowers



Category: filipino rap music lol
Genre: Other, Putanginamo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingxiu_Flowers/pseuds/Qingxiu_Flowers





	Mukha mo 🥊

Ang ilaw ko ay mabait  
Mukha kang butiki

Ikaw ay mabaho  
Mukha kang Kabayo

Ang mukha mo ay buhangin  
Hindi maganda sa aking paningin

Sasampalin na kita  
Paa ka ba?

Laboratory ka ba?  
Eh kasi, lab kita

Ang Landi mo naman  
Sana okay ka lang

Alam mo ba ang Shopee?  
Pero hindi ako mag shoshow pee

Isa kang sandwich.  
Kasi ang mukha mo ay parang witch

Omg mukang avatar si Miss  
Ay wait bes Im gonna piss

Sinampal mo ako  
Tumakbo ang Kabayo

Nevermind bes hindi ako mag pipiss  
Instead, pwede ba kitang i-kiss

Bestie, huwag mo akong i-kiss.  
Mukha kang ipis

Pwede ba kitang halikin?  
Ikaw ay maganda sa aking tingin.

Galit ka ba sa akin  
Tanga ba ako sa iyong paningin?

Bes, paki tulong sa mga awtput  
Hindi ko alam kung paano gawin, shoot


End file.
